<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Это “ж-ж-ж” неспроста! by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), IrhelSol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716436">Это “ж-ж-ж” неспроста!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020'>fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol'>IrhelSol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ 2020: челлендж [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Meta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>шуточная аналитика на серьёзных щах.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ 2020: челлендж [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж команды Корасон энд Ко</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Это “ж-ж-ж” неспроста!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>За название и редактуру спасибо error425 ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как известно, в профилях своих героев мангаки указывают помимо прочего любимую и нелюбимую еду. И если про цвет волос и группу крови давно известно, что зачастую они имеют символический смысл и могут говорить о характере и натуре героев, то про еду – ничего такого.</p><p><i>"что касается еды... по-моему, если это только не какая-то особая региональная еда типа огурца-гоя*, то каких-то далеко идущих выводов там нет. персонаж сладкоежка, или любит фастфуд, или ценитель национальной кухни... вроде всё.<br/>
Есть китайская система соотнесения продуктов с теплом и холодом, а также вкусов с работой разных органов и темперамента человека в целом, но я не помню, чтобы японцы ее всерьез использовали в масскультуре"</i> – написала мне на вопрос "а значит ли что еда?" знакомая, изучающая культуру и язык страны.</p><p>Но что, если связь и смысл есть? И всё не так просто? Может, у мангак есть внутренние списки, кому что стоит вписывать и при каких характерах и сюжетных архетипах? СПГС цветёт и пахнет.<br/>
В общем, автору статьи всё не давала покоя капуста в профиле Донкихота Росинанта. Потому что она же указана в списке любимой еды Учиха Итачи из Naruto. Ну и что, скажете вы? А посмотрите на судьбы этих двоих.<br/>
Итачи в четыре года столкнулся с ужасами Третьей мировой войны шиноби, впечатлился до того, что стал пацифистом. Он идейный и шиноби (то ещё сочетание). Он был против войн и согласился вырезать свой клан, задумавший переворот, ради спокойствия в родной деревне. Только младшего брата пощадил.<br/>
После этого ушёл в преступную организацию Акацки. Шпионил там втихую шесть лет.<br/>
Умер от руки брата (по большому счету умер от болезни и истощения в бою, но в бою с братом).<br/>
Росинант в шесть лет был шокирован смертью отца от руки старшего брата. На мой взгляд, он тоже идейный. И дозорный. Из тех, для кого “Правосудие” не пустое слово и во имя него они и разожгут костёр, и сунут ваши руки в него, не спросив.<br/>
Росинант, стремясь остановить бедствия, которые несёт его жестокий брат Дофламинго, четыре года притворялся пиратом и шпионил за ним.<br/>
Умер от его же руки.<br/>
В обоих случаях братоубийство отсылает нас к библейской истории Каина и Авеля. <s>Наверняка они тоже любили капусту.</s><br/>
Оба героя впервые предстают в каноне как мрачные и жестокие люди, но жестокость их, как выясняется позже, продиктована благими намерениями: Росинант издевается над детьми-беспризорниками, чтобы выбить из них мысль стать новыми пиратами Дофламинго, а Итачи ломает руку Саске, культивируя в нём ненависть и желание стать сильнее, ещё сильнее, выше, быстрее.<br/>
Резюмируя: у обоих сомнительные методы, доброе сердце, а перед самой смертью – искренняя улыбка и слова любви, предназначенные дорогим людям (у Итачи – Саске, у Корасона – Ло).<br/>
И оба любят капусту. <s>Короче, у нас тут два козла.</s><br/>
Дальше все немного запутанно, но: младший брат Итачи, Саске, узнав истинные историю и мотивы поведения любимого аники, решил мстить. Его гнев обрушился и на глав деревни, и на саму Коноху – деревню Гадюкино чудом не смыло, спасибо Наруто.<br/>
Трафальгар Ло, прикипевший к Корасону в детстве, мстил за его смерть Дофламинго. В процессе досталось всей верхушке ОПГ – а Дресс Розу разнесли вдребезги-пополам.<br/>
Между Трафальгаром Ло и Учиха Саске сходство одной местью не ограничивается. Оба мрачно-серьёзные (байронические герои, сколько сердец вы похитили?), волевые и талантливые молодые люди с уникальными боевыми техниками. И у каждого есть огневая поддержка в лице лепшего кореша – главного героя канона. Наруто-терапия и Луффи-терапия спешат на помощь, пам-па-рам.<br/>
Ещё Ло любит онигири и жареную рыбу, а Саске предпочитает два-в-одном – онигири с тунцом.<br/>
Нет, ну капуста точно что-то значит! Иначе откуда столько параллелей?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*гоя - это такая штука... он, короче, горький. ужасно полезный, но горький. так что помимо того, что он окинавский, что само по себе кивок на регион, любовь к нему еще может указывать на то, что персонаж упорен и даже упорот местами, потому что есть это добровольно - это, в общем, не для слабых духом :)<br/>...так вообще он теряет горечь при теплообработке. если повезет :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>